


To Tarnish Your Crown

by rarepairenabler



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bruises, Dirty Talk, I feel like Kavinsky should be his own warning tag, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Public Sex, Rare Pairings, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairenabler/pseuds/rarepairenabler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kavinsky’s lips twisted into a cruel smile as he tilted his head to the side and said, “I wonder what they’d say if they could see you now.” Gansey’s eyes fell shut and he hissed a gasp when Kavinsky’s fingers pressed against the front of his shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Tarnish Your Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gavinsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gavinsky/gifts).



> I am a sinning sinner who sins.

Gansey couldn’t bring himself to be surprised when he heard the rev of Kavinsky’s engine beside him. He’d sought it out, even. Unable to sleep, Gansey had driven his Camaro around Henrietta aimlessly, unsure what he was searching for until he found it. _Kavinsky_. Gansey’s heart rocketed in his chest at the thunder of Kavinsky’s bass, the tension in his stomach uncoiling as he pictured himself driving his fist into Kavinsky’s smug face. Gansey’s lips curled into a dangerous smile as he clutched his steering wheel tighter. 

Gansey met Kavinsky’s eyes, which were already gleaming with excitement. Kavinsky licked his lips and revved his engine again. 

_This is stupid_ , Gansey thought, silently admonishing himself. _It’s reckless_ , he added as Kavinsky pulled ahead of him. 

“Looking for trouble, Three?” Kavinsky called out, rolling down his window to flip Gansey off. 

Not giving Gansey a chance to reply, Kavinsky switched into Gansey’s lane and slammed down on his breaks. 

“Jesus Christ,” Gansey hissed, lurching forward as the Pig let out a loud wail of protest. His tires screeched against the pavement as he brought his car to a stop. A dark cloud of exhaust billowed around Gansey as Kavinsky laughed, high and manic. Gansey stared, gaping openly at the mere _inch_ that separated Kavinky’s beastly Mitsubishi and Gansey’s beloved Pig. “Christ,” he repeated. 

Narrowing his eyes, Gansey threw open his door and gracefully slid out of his seat. 

Kavinsky smirked, exiting his Mitsubishi and slamming the door shut behind him. He leaned casually against the door of his car, waiting for Gansey to approach. “Decent reflexes, man,” Kavinsky said. “A moment later, and your car would’ve been nothing but scrap metal. And you? Well.” He hooked his thumbs in the loops of his jeans and released a low whistle. 

Gansey took a measured breath and slowly uncurled his fist. “Don’t mess with me, Kavinsky.” 

Kavinsky tilted his head to the side, his eyebrows drawing together. “Or what?” he spat. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but Mommy isn’t here to fight your battles for you. You shouldn’t have left your lapdog at home, Dreamboat.” 

On a different night, Gansey would have gotten back in his car and driven the hell away from Kavinsky, this viper of a boy that’s always poised to attack. He would have driven all the way to Monmouth Manufacturing without looking back. Tonight, though, Gansey’s fingers itched with anticipation. His smile was polite and measured and he sauntered forward, closing the narrow space between them.

Gansey wrapped his hand around Kavinsky’s throat. “Don’t,” he punctuated it with a tight squeeze, “mess with me.” 

Kavinsky had the nerve to look down at Gansey as if he was already _bored_ of the whole situation as he pried Gansey’s fingers off his neck. “Already with the choking, huh? Didn’t know you were into that sort of thing.” 

“Guess I’m full of surprises,” Gansey said, leaning in closer. He bracketed Kavinsky’s legs with his thighs, caging Kavinsky in so that his back was pressed flat against his Mitsubishi.. Even like this, with nowhere to go, Kavinsky still smirked like he has the upper hand. _Asshole._ “Stay away from me. Stay away from my _friends_.” 

“Didn’t realize you were so stupid, either, Three,” said Kavinsky as he twisted his hand in Gansey’s polo shirt and yanked Gansey upwards so that his boat shoes were no longer touching the ground. Curling his other hand around Gansey’s wrist, Kavinsky turned them so that Gansey was pressed up against the car instead. Curling his other hand around Gansey’s wrist, Kavinsky turned them so that Gansey’s pressed up against the car instead. Kavinsky hummed and slid a knee in between Gansey’s thighs. “It’s not my fault you two are always seeking me out like this. People who go looking for a fight shouldn’t act surprised when they find it,” Kavinsky chastised. 

Gansey’s stomach churched at the accusation. He tilted his chin defiantly and glared. “Screw you.”

“Jeez, _Dick_ ,” Kavinsky gasped. His eyes glistened in delight. “Do you blow Mommy with that mouth?” he asked, snickering as Gansey shivered at the feeling of Kavinsky’s breath against his neck. He inhaled the heady scent of cigarette and liquor. Kavinsky didn’t miss the slight flush of Gansey’s cheeks. “You know, a pretty thing like you really shouldn’t be out so late.”

“Thanks for the concern,” Gansey snapped, his voice strained as he shoved at Kavinsky’s chest. The movement startled him, but not in the way Gansey intended as Kavinsky’s knee brushed against Gansey’s crotch. The pressure sent a flood of warmth through Gansey. He curled his lips around his teeth, belatedly trying to muffle a whimper. 

Kavinsky laughed giddily, and yanked Gansey even closer. His smile was wide and crooked as he lightly trailed a hand along Gansey’s thigh, watching Gansey’s face with fascination as Gansey tried not to arch into the phantom touch. “My, my Mr. Gansey,” Kavinsky said, his tone annoyingly cordial as his fingers brushed against the waistband of Gansey’s khaki shorts. “Who knew you’d be so _eager_ for it?” 

“Don’t look so upset, Three. Play nice and I might just let Daddy run along back to Mommy with his tail between his legs,” Kavinsky purred. 

Kavinsky arched an eyebrow at him in challenge as they stared at each other. Was he really giving Gansey an out? Maybe Gansey’s surrender would be satisfying enough, but Gansey doubted it. Still, he should take the out, should---

“And if I don’t?” Gansey found himself asking instead. He steeled his jaw, keeping his eyes steady as he curled his hands into tight fists. 

Kavinsky’s gaze sharpened. No doubt, he’d realized that Gansey wasn’t backing down. Gansey came here wanting to hurt something, wanting to _hurt_ and he wasn’t going to leave until he got it. 

Kavinsky stood back, a smug quirk to his mouth as he released Gansey’s collar so quickly that Gansey staggered back a step or two. “I’d put you back in your fucking place, bitch.” 

Gansey wasn’t sure what being put in one’s place entailed. He braced himself for the impact of a fist, the slice of a knife, but he was caught by surprise as Kavinsky shoved their lips together, the force nearly bruising as Kavinsky curled his fingers around the fabric of Gansey’s polo. 

Kavinsky’s lips were chapped, and they felt nothing like the softness he’d imagined when he pictured kissing Blue. This was rough, Gansey’s eyes going half lidded and his blood rushing south as they made out against Kavinsky’s damn Mitsubishi. He should be fighting this. None of it felt real. Not the hand that twisting in his hair or the tongue that was pressing insistently at the seam of his lips. _Christ_. Gansey might have mistaken it for a dream if sleep hadn’t become something of a miracle to him. 

“Oh god,” Gansey hissed. His head fell back against the car window as Kavinsky’s fingers tightened in his hair. He lifted his hand to cover the embarrassing noises that fell from his lips but Kavinsky captured Gansey’s wrist and pinned it behind him. Gansey released a shuddered breath and panted, “Oh god.”

“Do you always give it up so easily?” Kavinsky taunted, but it came out as a raspy croak as he licked his swollen lips. He stared at Gansey with blown eyes. Gansey smirked. 

He surged forward; pleased by the noise of surprise that Kavinsky made when Gansey captured the other boy’s mouth with his own. He rut against the knee still pressed between his thighs as he licked inside of Kavinsky’s mouth. Kavinsky tasted like he smelt: like an ashtray, exhaust fumes, cheap bear and gasoline, but his mouth felt warm and something inside Gansey _burned_ as he latched his teeth to the other boy’s rough lips, tugging hard enough to draw blood. 

Kavinsky pulled back with a snort. He spit out blood before wiping his lip on his sleeve, leaving a red streak. Gansey swallowed. He tasted just a hint of a metallic tang in his mouth. “Fuck, Three. Did you just bite me? What gives?” 

Gansey stared in fixation at the busted lip. “Whoops, did I do that?” he asked, his voice glacial and steady as he adjusted himself. 

“Don’t play dumb, man, doesn’t suit you,” Kavinsky said, unamused. “Shit, is your lapdog into that sort of thing? Does he call you _Master_ as you fuck his--”

Gansey’s brows drew together. “Did you want to compare notes?” 

“No,” Kavinsky sneered. “I’d rather—“ 

He kissed Gansey again, pressing his whole body against Gansey as he grazed his teeth against the other’s bottom lip. Gansey’s shoulders tensed as Kavinsky dragged his nails along Gansey’s back, sharp enough to leave marks. 

“You’re fucking enjoying this, aren’t you?” Kavinsky whispered against Gansey’s ear. 

Gansey laughed roughly and twisted his hand in Kavinsky’s hair, dragging him forward. “And if I am?”

There was no point in denying it. 

Kavinsky’s lips twisted into a cruel smile as he tilted his head to the side and said, “I wonder what they’d say if they could see you now.” Gansey’s eyes fell shut and he hissed a gasp when Kavinsky’s fingers pressed against the front of his shorts. Gansey’s hips bucked violently as the other boy palmed him through his khakis. “Aglionby’s fucking golden boy. Reduced to nothing but a whimpering _mess_.” 

Gansey glared, fisting his hands in Kavinsky shirt as he grit his teeth, still futilely trying to bite back moans. 

“Poor _Dick_ ,” Kavinsky rolled his wrist, “has to act all prissy and proper, meanwhile he’s practically gagging for it. Fucking tragic, man.”

Kavinsky hissed as Gansey scraped his teeth along the other boy’s shoulder. He kneaded Gansey’s cock as he laughed, “I bet you’d just bend over and give it up to anyone who asks, huh?”

Gansey’s ears turned bright red. _“No.”_

“Oh, so it’s just me then?” Kavinsky asked, his gaze flickering to the stain that started to spread across the front of Gansey’s crotch. “How sweet.”

“Don’t flatter yourself. It’s a natural reaction to this,” Gansey gestured between them. “You’re not my _type_ ,” he said, even as he arched his hips into Kavinsky’s slender fingers, still searching out more friction. 

“Harsh. ‘Fraid you’re not my type, either,” the other boy said, smiling crookedly as he sunk between Gansey’s legs. 

“I’m everyone’s type,” Gansey joked, his voice strained as Kavinsky made quick work of unbuttoning Gansey’s shorts. Kavinsky shoved Gansey’s boxers down to his thighs, revealing his flushed cock. “So this is your big plan, huh? Get me off and—“ 

Gansey stopped short as Kavinsky scraped his teeth against the inner side of Gansey’s thigh. Kavinsky dipped his head down and _sucked_ , his eyes growing dark at the whiny moans it drew from Gansey’s pursed lips.

“The plan,” Kavinsky repeated, his voice laced in acid as he smirked at the bruise blossoming on Gansey’s skin. He drags his thumb across the leaking slit of Gansey’s cock. “You know what your problem is, Three? You think way too fucking much.” 

Kavinsky slipped a hand into his own pants and drew forward until Gansey felt Kavinsky’s ragged breath against his cock. Gansey swallowed loudly. “Christ- your mouth. _Need_.” 

Clucking his tongue against his cheek as he Kavinsky sat back. “Did you say something, Princess? You’re going to have to be louder than that—“

Gansey’s head lulled back against the car door as he panted, “Please please _please_. Shit- just.” 

“So needy,” Kavinsky murmured. Kavinsky flicked his tongue over the head of Gansey’s cock, his hand moving to cover what his mouth couldn't. Kavinsky set a merciless pace; pumping Gansey with his hand as he took him into his mouth. Gansey just watched, his breathing turned labored and rough as he tried to keep his hips still as Kavinsky’s head bobbed up and down between his legs. 

“Dear Lord- Jesus H. _Christ_ ,” Gansey cussed, curling his hands in Kavinsky’s hair as he tried desperately not to slide down the door. His knees felt like they were going to give out at any moment. Kavinsky took more of Gansey into his mouth and moaned against Gansey’s cock when it hit the back of his throat. The vibrations sent a wave of warmth through Gansey, making his toes curl as he guided Kavinsky closer. 

“You really like that, huh?” Gansey asked in wonder. He hissed at the slightest scrape of teeth. Knowing Kavinsky, he’d probably done it retaliation. “Watch it.” 

Kavinsky fluttered his eyelashes mockingly, as if to say, _oops, did I do that?_. He inched forward and wrapped his lips around the head of Gansey’s cock, hollowing his cheeks as he bobbed his head up and down. 

Gansey dragged his fingers through Kavinsky’s hair and watched with amusement as Kavinsky’s eyes fluttered shut and his face contorted in pleasure. Gansey’s legs trembled as the other boy dragged the flat of his tongue along the underside of Gansey’s erection. He raised a fist to muffle his gasps of pleasure when he felt the sharp pain of nails digging into his hip. 

“Don’t,” Kavinsky growled, pulling away. Gansey whimpered in protest. “Wanna _hear_ the noises you make as I take you apart. Wanna hear you beg for it.” 

Gansey scoffed. “Screw you, Kavinsky.” 

Kavinsky’s ministrations were torturously teasing; the gentle slide of a tongue, the soft press of lips, the slow curl of his hand. He was waiting for something, Gansey realized as he looked down at Kavinsky whose eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. 

Kavinsky slowly tilted his head up to look at Gansey. He raised an eyebrow in question, a smug smirk stretching across Kavinsky’s lips. 

Gansey felt his pride waver as Kavinsky brought him to the verge of orgasm and dragged him back down from it just as easily. It was dizzying. 

“ _God._ I’m so close. Jose-,” another scrape of nails, “ _Kavinsky_. Please let me come.”

“Yeah,” Kavinsky panted. His face was flushed and his were lips cracked as he twirled his tongue around the head of Gansey’s cock. “C’mon, Sweetheart. I haven’t got all day.” 

Gansey’s eyes clenched shut and his brows knitted together as he came with a broken moan. His head fell back against the car window as the tension eased from his shoulders. 

Kavinsky stood up and laughed as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand. 

Kavinsky leaned in and dipped his head down so that his breath ghosted against the side of Gansey’s neck. “Get what you came for, Three?” he drawled, his voice hoarse as he licked his lips. He watched Gansey tuck himself back in.

“Yeah,” Gansey choked out. Head cleared from his orgasm, Gansey felt the weight of what they’d done. Belatedly, the guilt settled in. He stiffened and clenched his hands in the fabric of his shorts. 

“Good,” said Kavinsky. He cocked his head to the side, a mocking twist to his lips that Gansey easily read as ‘don’t play coy, Three.’ “Because if you _hadn’t_ \-- _because if I catch you on my streets again_ , I won’t be nearly as nice.” 

Gansey’ mouth suddenly felt dry. He turned his face away but Kavinsky grabbed him by the chin and forced him to tilt his chin up, to meet Kavinsky’s intense stare.

“Maybe,” Kavinsky said, his gaze slow and deliberate as it raked over Gansey’s body. “Maybe I won’t let you come at all. Leave you wanting and desperate as you beg for my mercy,” he whispered against the shell of Gansey’s ear. “And maybe I’ll even give it to you. Maybe I’ll fuck you against the hood of my car hard enough that the whole school will be whispering about how their precious golden boy’s been _limping_ to class.” 

“I’m going home,” Gansey said numbly. He pulled away and dug his hand into his pocket, squeezed his keys like they were a lifeline. Absently, he wondered if Kavinsky noticed Gansey’s hands had been shaking, that the tips of his ears had turned red. “This won’t happen again.” 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Dicky boy,” Kavinsky yelled, his words tapering off into a giddy laugh as he slid back into his Mitsubishi. He started his engine and waved over his shoulder. "Whenever you find the balls to get what you really came for, you know where to find me."

~*~

A week later, Gansey caught himself staring at his clock in agitation. 3 a.m. He was painfully hard and he couldn’t close his eyes, not without imaging the warm suction of Kavinsky’s mouth, Kavinsky's callused fingers curling around Gansey’s hip, his firm hands yanking on Gansey’s hair. Gansey licked his lips and swore he could still taste the sharp tang of blood. He pressed the flat of his thumb against the bruise on his neck, the one he couldn’t even remember Kavinsky leaving. With a resigned sign, Gansey pushed his covers aside and reached for the keys to Pig. 

Gansey found Kavinsky already waiting for him outside of Monmouth. He was leaning casually against the Pig, a cigarette dangling from his lips. Kavinsky’s mouth curled in a smile sharp enough to cut through bone. "Took you long enough, Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing was a gift to a friend. Sorry it took me like 5 months to finish but I'm glad you like it ^^'  
> If there are tense issues (which there probably will be) let me know and I'll fix em!  
> And yes, hq fandom, I'll get back to working on my WIP now


End file.
